The invention is directed to an electromagnetic relay having a coil, a yoke and an armature, at least one stationary and at least one movable contact actuatable by the armature, whereby a first contact is directly connected to a first terminal element and a second contact is connected to a second terminal element via two conductor sections bridged by a pluggable melt fuse, and whereby the terminal elements emerge toward the outside through a bottom side of the relay.
Such a relay is disclosed, for example, by DE 32 09 915 A1. This discloses a relay, particularly for motor vehicles, whereby additional contact lugs are conducted upward from the actual relay system within the housing and are bridged by a melt fuse arranged at the outside on the housing, and the terminal contacts of the lugs extend through a top-side housing opening into the inside of the housing. Accordingly, the relay therein must have a more or less central opening in the upper side of the housing, as a result whereof protecting the relay in the inside against environmental influences is deteriorated. Since, of course, the normal load circuit terminals are usually conducted to the bottom side and out therefrom in a downward direction, additional terminal lugs to the fuse lying at the upper side are also required. Finally, the fuse attached onto the housing also increases the structural height of the relay.
DE 37 08 723 A1 also discloses a relay having a structured standard for, in particular, motor vehicles, whereby a load circuit terminal is conducted over a yoke and over a terminal element of highly electrically conductive material connected to the yoke.